


A little misunderstanding

by Habanero00



Series: What a Kitty! [22]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Cat Hybrid Nakamoto Yuta, Cat/Human Hybrids, Cheesy, Cute, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff and Crack, Gentle Kissing, Healthy Relationships, Husbands, Hybrids, Lee Taeyong is Whipped, Light Angst, Loving Marriage, M/M, Married Couple, Misunderstandings, yutae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27995598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Habanero00/pseuds/Habanero00
Summary: By misunderstanding, Yuta thinks Taeyong is cheating on him.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta
Series: What a Kitty! [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574086
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	A little misunderstanding

Taeyong was acting strange. Yuta had been watching him for several days and he definitely noticed that his husband was hiding something from him. Quite recently, when the Japanese wanted to ask him something and entered their bedroom without warning, Taeyong cried out in surprise and slammed the laptop shut in a flash. From that moment on, the hybrid decided to take a closer look at him.

Thus, Yuta discovered that Taeyong had entered a password on his laptop, which he had never done before. Because why, if they didn't hide anything from each other? When the Korean returned home, he would dismiss his husband, explaining that he had a lot of work, and immediately sat down at the computer. Also, when they went to sleep, the hybrid often woke up in a cold bed, finding his beloved, sitting in the dark in the kitchen, doing something on a laptop.

So it was only a matter of time before a black thought appeared in the younger mind that made him feel tight in his heart. "What if Taeyong finally got bored with me? Maybe he's having an affair?" Yuta could not sleep peacefully, because such thoughts were on his mind and destroyed his peace. The distance that began to grow between them only made it worse, so Yuta spoke less and less, waiting for his beloved to finally tell him the three most terrible words, which the younger one was so afraid of.

Finally on Saturday, when they were both off work, Taeyong entered their bedroom, where the hybrid lay curled up under his favorite blanket, sobbing softly. The Korean didn't know what to do, he was very surprised and worried that something might have happened to his beloved. He quickly approached the hybrid and wanted to touch him, but Yuta moved away quickly, turning his tearful face away.

"Yukkuri ..." Taeyong said, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"Who is it? The person you're having an affair with.” Yuta asked, sniffling.

"What are you talking about, baby?" The Korean was completely confused, but he quickly put the facts together and laughed out loud.

"Am I so pathetic to you that you can't help but laugh?" The hybrid hissed, and the hair on its tail stood on end in anger.

"Oh you dummy, I'm not having any romance. You got it all wrong. Come to the kitchen, I'll explain everything to you." Taeyong stood up, giving the younger a hand and Yuta grabbed it uncertainly and carefully.

They entered the kitchen in silence, and after turning on the light, Taeyong sat his husband on a chair and offered him a laptop so he could see what he was doing on it so far. The website of his favorite band was displayed in front of Yuta and the boy looked confused and asked his partner, who immediately started explaining.

"Remember when you said One ok Rock was coming to Seoul?" Yuta nodded affirmatively because he remembered well how happy he was when the band announced that they would give a concert in Korea. His enthusiasm, however, quickly faded as the tickets sold out almost immediately and he had no chance to get even one.

“With the help of Jaehyun and Johnny, I was able to find someone who wanted to resell them. I wanted to surprise you, so I hid it from you. We agreed with Jae that next week we would take care of the little one, so you and Doyoung could go and have fun like in the old days.” Taeyong smiled shyly and, due to the awkward silence, began to scratch his neck.

"I'm sorry Tae-chan! I was so stupid!" Yuta threw himself around his husband's neck and started crying again, this time with happiness and relief.

"I would never cheat on you. You are the only person my heart belongs to." The Korean embraced the smaller boy tenderly, feeling his heart beat faster with joy.

"Doie certainly will be happy! Since the baby was born, he rarely has a moment of free time." Yuta pulled away, wiping his puffy eyes.

"Hope you guys will have fun." Taeyong kissed the hybrid's forehead and scratched his cat's ear.

"Thank you, I love you so much Tae." Yuta once again cuddled into the warm arms of his lover.

"I love you too, you goofball." Taeyong chuckled.


End file.
